The NeoBonkuraazu!
by PrinnyOfTheYear
Summary: Hey guys! Thought of this while talking to a few of my DeviantArt friends. They created 3 characters and the group of them is called the NeoBonkuraazu so I made a fic about them!First Chapter Up! School And The Next Day Off!


Chapter 1: School And The Next Day Off

Hey guys! Osakalover16 here with a new story! Hope ya like it!

Oh yeah...Sachiko belongs to RamiaFan(she's on DeviantArt), Pan (Melon) Kagura belongs to Radioliar(Also on DA), and of course we ALL know that Koyomiko belongs to the loveable Funakounasoul!

Anyway! On with the story!!!!

* * *

Pan found herself in a giant meadow with a tree behind her.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, and looked around.

Suddenly a figure appeared a few hundred feet in front of her. The figure looked very familiar to her…

"K-koyomiko?" Pan asked.

It was indeed her friend Koyomiko. However she wasn't wearing the clothes she normally did…in fact she had a short purple skirt and a blue tank top with a yellow flower on it that made Pan blush lightly.

"Melon…I've always loved you…ever since I first saw you, I have," Koyomiko said, blushing lightly as she walked so she was just a few inches in front of Pan.

Pan blushed a bit more. "K-koyomiko…I have, too. The first time I saw you, I couldn't help but blush…"

"Melon…" Koyomiko blushed even more and moved forward to kiss Pan…

-RINGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!-

"Melon? Melon!"

"Pan? Jeez…fell asleep again…"

Pan lifted up her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Sachiko…Koyomiko…sorry…didn't get much sleep last night," Pan said, yawning big.

Koyomiko and Sachiko laughed. Pan never fell asleep in class, no matter how much sleep she didn't get.

"Well the bell rang, Melon. Don't you think we should get going?" Koyomiko asked.

Pan nodded and blushed lightly. "Sure Koyomiko…" she said, and then yawned again.

Koyomiko walked back to her desk to get her stuff while Sachiko stayed next to Pan.

"So…dream about her again, Pan?" Sachiko said grinning big.

Pan's blush darkened. "Who?" Pan asked her.

"Oh you know, Melon…I know about your crush on 'Miko…You were dreaming about her again, weren't you?!" Sachiko said elbowing Pan gently.

Pan nodded and was still blushing.

Koyomiko walked back over to Sachiko and Pan. "Shall we go, guys?"

They left their class, put their school shoes away, and left their school, heading towards downtown. They thought of what they were going to do.

"Well, whatever we figure out, I've gotta go home and tell Kaa-san about it. Mama doesn't mind much about it since she's out for her job." Koyomiko said, showing the famous wildcat smile.

"Alright then. My Maman doesn't mind me going out as long as I'm with someone." Sachiko said.

Pan blushed. "I gotta go home and tell my parents about it…Ayu-mama gets worried I will get abducted by aliens, so I have to tell her where I'm going exactly and carry her anti-alien spray. She's a little crazy, but that's alright." She said nodding and giggling.

"Ah! Osaka Ba-chan! I haven't seen her in a while…how is she doing?" Koyomiko asked.

"She's alright. Same old Ayu-mama…crazy as ever, ya know?" Pan said nodding.

Sachiko suddenly thought of an idea.

"Hey guys! I know what we can do!" she said, smiling.

"What's that, Sachiko?" Koyomiko asked, tilting her head.

"Magical Land!" Sachiko said happily.

Pan and Koyomiko looked at Sachiko shocked. "M-MAGICAL LAND?!" They both yelled together.

Sachiko nodded.

Koyomiko shook her head. "There's not enough time to get tickets for a train, go there, and have our fun…by the time we get there it'll be 9 o'clock!" she said.

"Well…then how about we go tomorrow?? We don't have school tomorrow!" Sachiko said smiling.

"Yeah! Why not!" Koyomiko said happily.

"Sure, sounds fun." Pan said softly.

"I think Kaa-san would want to come with us, though…she's loved Magical Land ever since high school…Whenever anyone mentions Magical Land, she gets a huge blush on her face. She acts more like a school girl than an adult if you ask me." Koyomiko said.

Pan giggled softly. "Your mom is really funny Koyomiko…she acts crazier than Takino-san sometimes." She said blushing.

"Takino-san is crazier then Mizuhara-san is…I've seen it first-hand. The other day I was with my brother and I saw your mom arresting some guy…She was yelling about him hitting on her, I believe…and then she smacked him on the head and knocked him out when he made a comment about her being with another woman. I thought that police officers were supposed to protect the peace, not create hell." Sachiko said laughing.

Pan laughed, Koyomiko did not.

"Well Mama is trying her best. Besides what would you do if you were married to a girl... Melon for example...and someone insulted you because you were married to another girl? Wouldn't you be upset too?" Koyomiko said, folding her arms.

Pan and Sachiko blushed and looked at each other. "Uh 'Miko why did you use Pan as an example…and her and me together?" Sachiko asked.

"Hey you guys were just nearby…that's all." Koyomiko giggled.

Pan blushed even more and looked down. Sachiko hit Koyomiko on the head with a fairly large sized notebook.

"Use someone else as an example…not me…got it, Koyomiko?" Sachiko said angrily.

Koyomiko rubbed her head. "Owww…that really hurt Sachiko…" she said sadly.

"Got it?" Sachiko said again readying her notebook again.

Koyomiko waved her hands in front of her fast. "I get it! I get it! Don't hit me again…"

Sachiko laughed and put her notebook back down. Pan was still blushing like mad.

Koyomiko poked Pan's arm. Pan shook her head and looked at Koyomiko, the blush still on her face. "You alright there Melon-chan?"

Pan nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Koyomiko…don't worry!" she said happily.

…

So they walked along and got to Koyomiko's neighborhood. Not soon after they got there, a voice came from behind them…

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, YOU THREE!" the voice said.

Koyomiko, Pan, and Sachiko stopped right where they were.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't my Koyomiko and her friends!" the voice asked.

Koyomiko turned around suddenly with her wildcat smile on her face and hugged the person behind the three.

"Oh Mama, you're crazy, you know that?" Koyomiko said, giggling and hugging her Mama tighter.

"Yeah, I know! Heading home, Koyomiko?" Tomo asked.

Koyomiko nodded. "Hai, Mama! Is Kaa-san home?" she asked.

"Hmm…I guess she would be! I don't know where she would go in the middle of the day anyway…unless she was buying some…" Tomo stuck her tongue out and scrunched her face. "…healthy food."

Koyomiko giggled, and hugged Tomo again.

"Oh, you're so silly, Mama…Well, we're going to head home, okay?" Koyomiko said smiling.

Tomo nodded. "Okay! And don't you worry about someone showing up and trying to get you…NO EVIL DOER GETS AWAY FROM OFFICER TAKINO!" she said energetically which prompted a laugh from Sachiko and a giggle from Pan.

Koyomiko pumped her fist in the air. "YEAH MAMA! FIGHT THOSE EVIL DOERS! See ya later, Mama!" Koyomiko said with the same energy as Tomo had just a second ago.

"Bye Koyomiko!" Tomo said, waved, and continued on her way around the neighborhood.

The Neo-Bonkuraazu continued on their way once again and got to Koyomiko's house. Koyomiko opened the door and went inside. Pan and Sachiko followed, and they all took off their shoes.

"Kaa-san! Are you here, Kaa-san?" Koyomiko yelled, loud enough to have Pan cover her ears.

Yomi appeared after a while with her headset on her head. She hugged Koyomiko.

"Koyomiko, how was school? Ah! And hello there, Pan and Sachiko! How are you?" Yomi asked.

Pan and Sachiko bowed. "I'm very good. Thank you, Mizuhara-san!" Pan said.

"I'm alright." Sachiko said.

Koyomiko giggled. "So Kaa-san, we wanted to go somewhere tomorrow…Would you let me?" she asked.

"Now Koyomiko, even though you don't have school, you should study anyway right?" Yomi said in her normal mature tone.

"But Kaa-san! We wanted to go to Magical Land tomorrow!"

Now we all know about Yomi's love for Magical Land…so it's no surprise that she suddenly got very excited.

"M-magical Land!!!!" Yomi said blushing and getting all giddy.

Pan and Sachiko were surprised at Yomi. They had always seen her all mature, never like she was now.

"You know, I remember my first time when I went to Magical Land…it was so much fun…" Yomi said blushing even more. "I didn't want to leave…I wanted to stay there forever!"

"Oh, here she goes again." Koyomiko whispered to Sachiko and Pan.

'Again?' Sachiko and Pan thought.

"My favorite ride has to be the rollercoaster there…" Yomi giggled. "I SO want to go there again. Now you guys can go, but I'm coming with you!" she said.

Koyomiko sighed. 'Kaa-san is hopeless…' she thought.

"Alright, alright…Kaa-san, I guess you'll have to go…we need a ride to the train station anyway." Koyomiko said, sighing once again.

"YAY!!!!" Yomi jumped around happy, which embarrassed Koyomiko and freaked out Pan and Sachiko.

'Here I thought she was a mature…seems a bit of Takino-san has rubbed off onto Mizuhara-san' Sachiko thought.

'So, this is what Mizuhara-san is like when she's all giddy…interesting…' Pan said, giggling softly.

"Anyway Kaa-san, we gotta go and tell Kasuga-san, Kagura-san, and Nakamura-san about this, so I'll be back later!" Koyomiko said. After what just happened, the one thing she wanted was to just get out of there.

"Ah, okay then, Koyomiko. Make sure you're back before 7!" Yomi said nodding.

"Okay! Bye then, Kaa-san!" Koyomiko replied as her, Pan, and Sachiko got their shoes back on and walked out the door.

After they left, Yomi giggled and jumped up and down happily.

"MAGICAL LAND!! YAY!!! WHOO!!!" She yelled.

The phone rang and Yomi answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Kaa-san! Keep it down! Everyone in the neighborhood heard you!" Koyomiko said, and hung up.

Yomi blushed lightly. "Oops…"

* * *

Authors Notes: Okay well the Neo-Bonkuraazu is made up of, obviously, Koyomiko, Sachiko, and Pan. Pan and Koyomiko are Azu-children while Sachiko is not.

I will post profiles of the Neo-Bonkuraazu, as well as Yomi, Tomo, Kagura, Ayumu, and Sachikos mother in my profile.

Anyway seems that Yomi still loves Magical Land, huh? As mature as she is she can't escape the joys of it.

Sachiko calling her mom "Maman" is NOT a typo…seriously it's not…X3 RamiaFan on DA created Sachiko(Yes I did NOT create her) and Sachiko speaks some French and the Mom in French is apparently Maman.

This takes place during their high school days.

Oh and if you see Koyomiko calling Pan "Melon"…that's the nickname she gave. Think back to when Osaka showed up and Tomo giving her the nickname Osaka…

This chapter turned out longer then I thought. I suppose I could have split it up but that would require too much work X3

Also the outfit Koyomiko was wearing in Pans dream was in the picture "Questioning" by RamiaFan ( 3). Link to it shall be put in my profile soon!

Neo-Bonkuraazu! Tribute group to the original Bonkuras Osaka, Kagura, and Tomo! YAY!

Anyway next chapter! Telling And Planning! Lets hope that the other parents let them go with Yomi….


End file.
